character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Lore Sheet: World-9
Preface: In the year 2045, a UN-lead Mars terraforming and colonization effort lead to the discovery of long-lost alien technology. This mysterious tech was bound to kickstart scientific advancement and usher in a golden age, right? Wrong. The nations of the world fought over what should be done with the discovered technologies. The UN became ineffective at sating the interests of the nations. Old wounds opened. Tensions boiled over. WWWIII begun. The superpowers of the world used the newfound tech to wage a destructive war. Uncaring robotic sentries mowed down scores of humans on a battlefield. Railguns and energy weapons reduced men to piles of viscera and ash. It was a bloody, brutal war that lasted for a decade until the the world was left a broken mess. Geopolitical borders had changed drastically. Millions had died. The issue of the technology still remained. The nations of the world realized their folly and came together to fix their worldshaking mistake born of greed. They took the technology they found on Mars and used it to rebuild Earth and increase their spacefaring technology. Humanity took to the stars again in 2086. But then came the question of "How will these planets be governed?" The UN stepped up and was transformed into the United Coalition of Planets. The settlers of the planets ultimately decided what their allegiances were and what kind of government they wanted, the UCP simply existed to protect them, foster them, and welcome into the fold of a spacefaring human civilization. With the creation of the UCP, commercial space travel was legalized in 2091 after it had been proven it was safe and timely. Politics of the United Coalition of Planets Analysis of Trathix remains shows that they are not organic in any sense we can comprehend, but demonstrate organic-like processes. For instance, they sustain themselves on the elements that comprise the human body, primarily carbon and iron. Trathix seem especially concerned with Varis technology and Alter Theorists and will surround and congregate around Varis technology or track an Alter Theorist to the ends of whatever world they find one on. There is speculation that the energy given off by Varis technology and the quantum flucuations generated by the power of an Alter Theorist reminds these beasts of their universe. They come through abberations in the space-time continuum caused by small overlaps of this universe with another. Given their absolute hatred of life that is not them, they cause untold destruction and are hard to kill. Technology: A dark matter engine collects dark matter particles (neutralinos) and forces them into a box at the rear of the craft. The dark matter particles annihilate each other on contact and the produced energy is directed rearward as thrust like a jet engine. The faster the ship goes, the more dark matter particles it collects. In mere days, a dark matter engine can reach 90% the speed of light. More complex ships (i.e. commercial ships) are fitted with an Alcubierre drive. An Alcubierre drive creates a miniature black hole that warps space behind and in front of the spacecraft. The ship rides the spatial distortions, allowing it to reach 95% the speed of light. Holodex: A holodex is an omnitool utilized by the majority of the Union's population. A holodex functions as a language translator, a form of identification/key, computer, and a communications device. A holodex allows the user to wirelessly access the internet (with their minds if they possess neural implants), make calls and send texts, and translate foreign languages within the Union's database. The holodex can also be used to connect to other computational and technological systems to which the owner has access to, allowing it to connect to and control any technological device the user owns. Bioaugmentation: With the increasing popularity of transhumanism and self-modification, bioaugmentation was perfected and commercialized by competing private industries. The scale and type of bioaugments a person purchase varies, but the most popular are neural implants that allow people to interface with the ICN (Interstellar Communications Network), experience virtual reality by uploading their consciousness to the specified VR server, and/or enhance their natural senses and brain capacity. Some purcahse cybernetic limbs that are more powerful and durable than biological limbs. Genetic engineering is also a fledgling industry under the banner of bioaugmentation. Genetic engineering is performed through the use of CRISPR or magitek. Through the use of CRISPR (Clustered Regularly Interspaced Short Palindromic Repeats), the genes carrying the desired traits are fed through an enzyme which copies and imprints them onto the genome of the person. CRISPR's use is limited to the creation of "designer babies", genetically altered with whatever traits their parents desired. Psions, Neohumans, and Alter Theorists: Category:Blog posts